Fairy Tail and the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise
by Viperhat
Summary: Gray decided to tell the story of Darth Plagueis the Wise to his fellow guild-mates. Only one man can save them now from certain doom.


True art.

Gray sat at the River, Erza seated beside him as they gazed into the water as it flowed ever so gently away from them. Both of them had been there for Mavis knew how long, just in one another's company as time passed by with tranquillity and the rare bout of peace. The stars that lit up the sky like a one of the many nightclubs around Magnolia shining like a bright beacon, showing off the furthest reaches of life and beauty itself.

The two were so grateful for it, years after the pinnacle of the guilds suffering at the hands of Zeref and his Alverez army, things were finally starting to seem as if they were about to start looking up them once again.

So there they sat, gazing either into the very depths of the river that brought them together in the first place, or into the sky that promised them more to come within the future. Both of the mages feeling peace for the first time in what seemed like forever…

However, seconds later, as Erza was pondering on a certain topic. Gray turned to her, a curious glint in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

The words, puzzled, inquisitive, and curious were some of the words she'd use to describe his tone. But none of them perfectly fitted the way he said what he said…

It was truly inspirational…

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise?" Gray asked, sounding rather like an old man despite his youthful age.

Erza raised an eyebrow, utterly baffled by the question. "What?"

Gray let out a breath, seemingly anticipating her response…

"I thought not, it isn't a story the Jedi would tell you..."

Now Erza was more than a little confused… Jedi?

But before she could even muster a response, Erza found herself being quickly dragged by the wrist by her boyfriend toward the guild. An, awful, awful feeling started to creep up her spine as they neared their destination. What was Gray doing?

It was actually kind of scary… He had never acted this Looney before. Even when Cancer removed any ounce of shame within him he was still relatively normal (from what he had told her.)

But the slowly ebbing sensation of fear finally evolved into full on terror as Gray kicked the massive doors down and attracted the attention of ever single guild member in an instant. Erza realised that she must look like an idiot, or a victim.

And after Gray was done with this nonsense, she was going to throttle him hard…

But he just just stood there, not moving an inch, confusing everyone (and annoying Natsu to no end). The only thing he even did for those few tense moments was gaze across the entire guild hall, making note of everyone who was in.

Then finally, the legendary weirdo announced to the guild. His voice strong, old sounding and wise…

"Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life… He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

No one knew how to deal with the seemingly insane Ice Mage now. As soon as he started talking, nothing but incoherent gibberish was leaving his mouth. It was as if he was talking about an entity from another galaxy far, far away. It was ridiculous of course, but then again, Gray wasn't the most normal of people.

But this, this was out of the ordinary… Even for him…

"What? What are you talking about you snow-flaked loser!?" Natsu sputtered, utterly confounded by his rivals speech. "And why would someone use dark magic to revive someone?"

Gray looked at him and smile wanly...

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so powerful… the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep.

The guild was utterly stunned by the buffoonery that emanating from their fellow mages gob. Gray had spoken like he was the chancellor talking to a young and desperately impressionable youth. The story was so amazingly told however, so thought provoking, so heartfelt…

So wise…

But, Gray hadn't finished...

"Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself..."

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. The only sound that was present was the sound of Gray breathing in a huge gulp of air. But soon enough, he shook his head and looked around the room, at his girlfriend and at Makarov.

"So, I got that off my chest. Now, who wants to hear the story of D-"

"NO!"

A voice erupted from behind them. Scaring everyone but Gray. Who only looked shocked as an intense bolt of lighting fried him to death. As he fell to the floor, limp and lifeless, everyone looked up to see a figure, thin looking, clad in a black robe and clearly showing signs of deformity.

"Sorry." Said Palpatine, AKA Darth Sidious, stepping over Grays corpse. "I can't stand it when people repeat the shit I said years ago."

"Of course." Said Makarov, laughing merrily. "It is understandable, want me to get you a drink as you leave?"

The emperor smiled evilly.

"Do it."


End file.
